One of the premises of this program project application is that the successful application of hepatic gene therapy will require melding of clinical and molecular technologies. The surgical core facility will provide access to the facilities for Experimental Surgery in the Department of Surgery which provides fully equipped operating suites for large animal surgery, staff experienced in animal surgery and anaesthesia, equipment for microsurgery on mice and rabbits, a laboratory for blood gas and electrolyte determinations, radiographic equipment for fluoroscopy, Cine, and conventional X-rays, and machine shops for construction of specialized instruments if necessary. Utilization of the Experimental Surgery facilities as a core will improve the quality and efficiency of surgical research and ultimately decrease the cost. In addition, Dr. Hartwell Whisennand, who is director of the Liver Transplantation Program at Baylor will supervise this core facility and contribute his expertise and experience in surgical transplant technologies to this project.